Cara Mason
| }} }} |first = |last = |showloa = Y }} Cara is a main character in season 2 of Legend of the Seeker. Cara as portrayed by is of medium, with blonde hair, and is often described as beautiful by other characters and fans. Early Life When Cara was 9 years while fishing with her father and her elder sister Media:Grace Cara was kidnappes by the Mord-Sithand trained to be one of them by her school teacher who was a Mord-Sith. Caras father was also taken by the mord-sith and beaten with the Agiel becuase the Mord-Sith wanted him to tell Cara that he had sold her and had come now to sell her older sister. Cara's father would not break though so the Mord-Sith burrend his throat and told Cara that her Father had betrayed her. Cara fell for it and in a rage killed her father becoming a Mord-Sith. After she did this the Mord-Sith welcomed her as one of their own and told her that they were her true family. It was a long time before Cara found out that her father had not really betrayed her. Cara became a favorite of Darken Rahl for a long time. A Second Chance Cara and Richard Cypher had to work together in the Season 1 finale in order to get back to their own time when the boxes exploded. During this time Richard helped her see what would happend if Rahl won. When they got back to their own time Cara betrayed Rahl and helped kill him. In season 2 episode 1 the other mord-Sith learn about Cara's betrayal and beat her then leave her for dead. Richard finds her and agrees to help her kill her sisters if she will help save the girls they took. After this Cara decides to join Richard, Kahlan and Zedd on a journey to find the stone of tears. A little while later Kahlan finds out that Cara killed Denne and goes into the Condar and tries to kill her. Richard sends Cara away and not knowing where to go she goes home. When she gets their her sister Grace gives her a meal but Grace's husband tells the town guard about her and she is attrested. they then send for Kahlan to confess her but Richard convinces Kahlan to give her a fair trial. it is durring this that Cara finds out that her father did love her and Cara asks Kahlan to confess her because she feels she deserves it but kahlan is convinced that she has changed and spares her life. About half way through season 2 Cara falls in love with Leo who is a temporary Seeker of Truth while Richard is away. Cara is not sure what to do with her feelings though and pushes him away. Kahlan tells Cara to not worry and to tell Leo the way she feels but befor she can he dies saving Kahlan from Nicci. At the end of season 2 we find out that Cara is a mother. The boy is also Darken Rals who killed his own son but still tricks Cara by using the lie that her son is endanger. Rahl then takes the Agiel and tries to gain control of Cara again but Cara does not break. Rahl then multiplies the power of the Agiel and breaks Cara with it. Richard ,Kahlan and Zed save her by casting the spell of undoing and saves her. Relaionships Cara is strong-willed, and as such often gets into arguments on how to accomplish tasks. She has a good friendship with Richard Rahl, to whom she is bound to serve as a Mord-Sith, and who is the one most willing to give her a chance. She is often at odds with Kahlan, not only because of her perceived relationship with Richard, but also by the nature of their powers, Kahlan as a Confessor has powers based on love, where Cara as Mord-Sith has powers based on hatred and Pain. With Zedd, her relationship seems to be that of an uncle, or family friend, they are not very close, but does she respect his power, as does he hers & by the end of Season 2 they seems to be very close friends.Even though Cara & Kahlan start out hating each other in episode 16 of the 2nd season while trapped in a tomb the both admit that they think of each other as a friend. We asume that by this point Kahlan has forgiven Cara for what happend with the other Confessors. Of course when they are saved by Richard Cara claims that she only said that because she was delusional from the lack of air & for Kahlan to forget she ever said it but we gather from her expression that she ment what she said to Kahlan in the tomb. Personality & Traits Cara is a strong-willed young woman who seems to be around the same age as Richard and Kahlan. She is seen as being reserved, and slightly angry, but has moments of weakness, and fear. Cara is a Mord-Sith and was raised to be cold and unfeeling, as well as cruel, and vindictive, however during their time spent in the alternate future, Richard inspired Cara to become more open. When it was discovered that Richard was the new Lord Rahl, rather than uprise like the other Mord-Sith did, she decided to keep her oath to Lord Rahl, and stay with Richard as a protector. Cara, is shown to be amused by sarcasm, and also have a sense of humor about beliefs that she find contradictory to her nature. Cara is also one of the few characters shown to be sexually voracious and desireable. In the begining of the second season, she is shown forcing a lesser Mord-Sith to kiss her, as well as taking advantage of a young man, and having intense attraction to the temporary Seeker of Truth, Leo but later admits after his death that she was in love with him but never told him as he his killed by Nicci. She also wants to sleep with Richard during the season finale of Season 1 but seems to be a little impressed that he says no. In the books, Richard only loves Kahlan. But in the show, he admires Cara. Richard knows he can trust and depend on her know matter what. Powers and Abilities Cara is an athletic young woman, with considerable strength for her build. As Mord-Sith she has the ability to wield an Agiel with skill, as well she has the ability to turn a wizard's magic against him. She is shown to be a capable fighter taking on several armored soldiers, often wielding two Agiels simultaneously. She is shown turn a wizard's power against him on several occasions, in this sense, it seems that her ability to turn a wizard's magic is limited to bouncing attacks back upon the user. * Category:Characters Category:Mord-Sith